


Черный Котенок № 13

by mnogabukv



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: В Уэко Мундо появился котенок. Черненький, смуглый, и даже с цифрой 13 на самом соблазнительном месте.Сказал, что он – Трейн Хартнетт, он же наемный убийца, он же Тринадцатый, он же Черный Кот.13 - это уже Нумеросы.  "Хочу в Эспаду!" орало несносное дитя





	Черный Котенок № 13

В Уэко Мундо появился котенок. Черненький, смуглый, и даже с цифрой 13 на самом соблазнительном месте.  
Сказал, что он – Трейн Хартнетт, он же наемный убийца, он же Тринадцатый, он же Черный Кот.  
Первым его раскусил Улькиорра, остальные – посчитали мусором. Ха, подумаешь – жалкий 13-ый, да к тому же совсем мальчишка. Без серо, даже без меча, только с каким-то механическим револьвером, типа «Гадес»…  
Мелкий тут же показал свои коготки: сунул под нос Ками-сама свою пукалку и для наглядности наделал в стенах Лас-Ночес кучу сквозных дырок. При чем за четверть минуты и в самых противоположных местах, так что при любом направлении ветра по замку вовсю гуляли жуткие сквозняки.   
Сказал, что хочет стать Эспада…  
\- Отставь меня, человеческий детеныш, - благородно отмахнулся Айзен-сама, - Я в печали…(Улькиорра принес ему контрабандный микрофильм про конец арки с арранкарами и он размышлял, как утомительно быть злодеем – хоть бы молоко за вредность давали). Иди в фракцию Старка – может они примут тебя в стаю, лягушонок…У нас котов хватает – самых редких видов: большой белый пантерный, маленький тигровый и эксклюзив – летуче-мышастый…(Улькиорра признательно сощурил свои огромные глаза и чуть не мурлыкнул, но сдержался)  
Черный негодующе заявил:  
\- У меня глаза такие же огромные как у него – Мальчик ткнул Гадесом в Кварту, - и почти такие же зеленые.  
\- Точно, - обрадовался было Ками, но все лас-ночевские коты на удивление согласованно зашипели и повынимали свои зампакто.  
\- Мы живых людей не принимаем, - быстро сообразил что ответить Ками. – Хочешь, Улькиорра сделает тебя красивую дыру на самом видном месте, тогда – примем.  
\- Хочу в Эспаду,- проорало дитя.  
\- Что за несносный мальчишка,- поморщился Айзен,- Ямми, съешь его…  
\- Съешь его, съешь… - согласились обитатели Лас-Ночес.  
\- Обижаааают!  
На рассерженный вопль мальчишки, назвавшегося 13-м и Черным Котом явилось невиданное подкрепление: все Числа, во главе с Первой, испуганный Свен, с рассерженной девочкой Евой, озабоченный судьбой бывшего напарника (и просто озабоченный Трейном) Крид зловеще поигрывал своей модифицированной катаной из орихалка… С радостным визгом, пульсирующими сердечками в глазах и пышущая пламенем ввалилась девочка-старшеклассница, за ней высокий интересный мужчина в плаще до пят и высокой шляпе, а за ними и прочие "Звездные апостолы". Начался ужасающий переполох.  
Высокий незнакомец снял темные очки и извиняюще улыбнулся чудесными голубыми глазами:  
\- Предлагаем сделку – вы откупаетесь некоторой суммой, а мы забираем с собой НАШЕГО Черного Котенка…  
\- Согласен…Канаме, выпиши чек… Это ничего, что он у нас слепой – зато справедливый…  
\- Кстати, - некстати в деловой разговор вклинился Ичимару Гин, - Можете заглянуть в Каракуру, к некоему Урахаре Киске – он тоже любит черных кошек, и он гораздо, гораздо обеспеченнее, чем Пустые, у них видите – даже карманы с дырами, не говоря уже о других частях тела.  
Пустые послушно вывернули свои хакама.  
\- Идет, - согласился одноглазый предводитель шайки. - Такими темпами мы живо насобираем необходимую сумму для продолжения сериала.  
И вся разношерстная банда галдя и размахивая всеми имеющимися видами оружия торжественно удалилась в услужливо открытую Улькиоррой гарганту.  
\- Гин, - нервно оглянулся на своего помощника Ками-сама, - Какие сериалы еще испытывают финансовые проблемы?

2015


End file.
